


[Podfic] Company With Honesty

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cabin, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of torch's fic "Company With Honesty."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> <i>Stuck together in a cabin on a mountain, Dean and Sam try to work out some issues from an earlier job.</i></p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 01:09:56 || 40.4 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Company With Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Company With Honesty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9622) by torch. 



**Title:** [Company With Honesty](http://flambeau.livejournal.com/163438.html)  
 **Author:** torch (flambeau)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** _Stuck together in a cabin on a mountain, Dean and Sam try to work out some issues from an earlier job._  
 **Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded for the Close Quarters challenge at the cakehole_club on livejournal. ♥ Originally posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/6539.html).

**File Length & Size:** 01:09:56 || 40.4 MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Company%20With%20Honesty%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)  
 **ETA:** Now available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/company-with-honesty), including an m4b courtesy of cybel! <3

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the mp3 download link or visit one of the LJ posts.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1459559.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/24703.html)


End file.
